


After The End

by EdmondZippo



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Artoo and Threepio are there, F/M, First Time, Fix-It, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Love, Millenium Falcon, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reconciliation, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Sex in chapter three, Simultaneous Orgasm, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), in Naberrie Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdmondZippo/pseuds/EdmondZippo
Summary: The War is over. Life has won. Love has won. While the Resistance mourns its dead, Rey of Jakku and Ben Solo fly away from everything and everyone. This is the first day of the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 138





	1. Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fix-it fic. This is also my first attempt at writing fic. The Queen's English is not my native language, so if something irks you, I'm sorry. I've chosen to ignore Rey's new lineage. Obviously, Ben Solo lives. This work is not meant to be very long. As of yet, I don't see myself writing more than five chapters, and I don't even know if I'll make it to five.
> 
> This is a work born of our collective sadness and disappointment in TROS. Some ideas will seem familiar to many of you. I took them from the Reylo community to give this work back to them, to try and heal the collective wound. This is my contribution.
> 
> I didn't put that much care into the Star Wars technicalities. This is meant to evoke positive feelings, not be canon accurate. I hope at least one of you likes it.

_Always two there are_. This has been and still is true for many things. It used to be true for the Dark Lords of the Sith. Now that the last one of them has been truly defeated, it isn’t anymore. At this very moment, as it has been for millions of years and will be for millions more, it’s true for the twin suns of Tatooine. But most importantly, it now is for the two people standing side by side and giving the bright stars one last look before leaving the Lars homestead behind them forever.

Ben Solo took a deep breath and took his arm off Rey’s shoulders. She took hers off his waist. Their embrace seemed to have lasted a decade and a minute at the same time. From the moment they had landed in the Millennium Falcon, a strange kind of silence had established itself between them. It was important to him to come and see this place. This was the place that saw his grandfather grow up as a slave and leave with hope for a better tomorrow. A place to which he came back just in time to see his mother die in his arms. This was the place that saw his uncle grow up in promised stagnation until he left to fulfil his destiny. This was the place that saw his father a prisoner of Jabba the Hutt for over a year, trapped in a state of suspended animation with a future as uncertain as the gangster’s palace was dark and hostile. This was the place in which his mother, finally coming to rescue her love, was taken as a slave by that same horrific being. A being that she strangled with her own hands, thus earning the ‘Huttslayer’ moniker. Ben Solo may not have known all the details of this miserable family history, but he knew that this was a place of pain. That’s why he came here. To bid farewell to the pain, to leave it behind, and to greet a better tomorrow.

He turned back and looked at R2-D2. The droid was the oldest part of his family’s legacy, older even than the lightsaber he was carrying at his side. Artoo had decided to accompany them on their journey, for their destination was a true return home for the two of them. He nodded and Artoo bleeped softly. It was time to go. They went up the ramp of the Falcon, closing it behind them.

“Ah, at last!” said Threepio, who had decided to stay onboard. “The first time I came to this dreadful place, I feared my joints would freeze and I would be left alone to die a most painful death! A dreadful place indeed!”

Artoo chirped at him in what seemed like a mockery.

“Oh, do be quiet, Artoo!” the droid snapped back. “You astromechs are nothing more than small, inelegant brutes. A protocol droid just isn’t made for these harsh conditions.”

Ben and Rey walked to the cockpit, leaving the droids to argue. He sat in the pilot’s chair. Rey took the other seat. It smelled of Chewbacca. The Wookiee had forgiven Ben, but it had been an especially hard moment to watch. Both he and Lando had been there. The latter had sat at the Dejarik table, his hands clasping his cane, his eyes moist. Chewie had been standing silent, opening and closing his mouth, not knowing what to say. Ben had just cried. He had fallen to his knees and said only one thing: I’m sorry. Rey had never seen anything like this before. Growing up alone didn’t allow for this kind of reunion. Chewie had then walked over to Ben, raised him as easily as one would pick up a vest that had fallen down, and taken him in his arms for what must have been the biggest, most bone-crushing Wookiee hug of all time. He had also touched his hair in an effort to comb them as best he could, and Ben had started laughing through his tears. It had been a beautiful sound. Ben had then proceeded to give Lando his blaster back, but the old man had refused.

“Keep it, starfighter. I want you to have something to remember your uncle by. Plus, it’s much more stylish a weapon than your father ever had! Keep it, I tell you.”

He had then pushed himself up to give the young man a hug.

“It’s good to have you back. Take care of the old girl for me, will you?”

He had walked around the ship one last time, to where his capes used to hang, to his former sleeping quarters, to his lounge, and finally to a place behind the co-pilot’s seat, in the top right corner. He had put his hand there and said a few words that no one present had heard, but when he had come back, two small tears had been gently flowing down his cheeks.

“You are your father’s son.” he had started, thus making Ben emotional again. “But you’re also your mother’s son, so I’m counting on you to take after her and take care of this ship, okay? I’ll know if you don’t!”

Ben had nodded and smiled.

“Alright. Alright. Good luck to you two.” Lando had said before swaggering down the ramp.

Chewbacca had been next. He had growled more of the same, adding something about fuel pumps and power couplings, reminding them to replace the compressor, and finishing with something that Rey had understood as his version of Han’s famous ‘Punch it’. Rey had then asked Ben to giver her a few minutes and followed Chewie outside. She had wanted to say goodbye to Finn and Poe. Ben had not left the ship when they had returned to Ajan Kloss. Apart from Lando and Chewbacca, there had been no need for anyone to know that he had come back. They had agreed on this. These moments belonged to them and them only.

Both Poe and Finn had asked what she intended to do. There was so much that they still needed her for. She had remained vague on purpose, only giving them what she had felt they needed to know. After hugging Poe one last time, she had looked at her friend, the one that had cared for her the longest, the one that had come for her to Starkiller Base, the one who had remained by her side through thick and thin and said ‘The Force will be with you, Finn’. The young man had looked back at her silently, letting himself feel the implications of what she was saying to him and smiled. This was it. For now, at least.

The calculations were done, and they had cleared the atmosphere of the dead planet they were leaving behind. The stars elongated, becoming long strings of white against dark and then transformed into the blue and white of hyperspace. Ben sighed and moved his hand to the right. Rey took it in hers. They sat there looking at each other for a few minutes. They still didn’t feel the need to talk. They had plenty of time. They were certain of it. Ben leaned over and kissed Rey’s hand before getting up from his seat.

“There’s something I have to do” he said.

He stopped himself at the last second, though, and turned back. He reached up and took the pair of golden dice that had been hanging there for so long. He looked at them intently for a few seconds before slipping them into his pocket and going back to the lounge. Artoo was there, still arguing with his counterpart. They both stopped when they saw his tall silhouette coming in.

“Artoo” he said softly as he sat down. “Show it to me again, please.”

The droid turned slightly to the left and projected the blue image of Princess Leia on the ship’s floor. She started to speak:

“General Kenobi,” began the hologram of his mother. “years ago, you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to…”

After a short while, Ben stopped hearing the words and found himself only looking at his mother’s face. She was so young. He remembered her like that. Just a bit. That was before lines started to appear. Lines of worry, the result of a gargantuan task she had taken upon herself to perform: repairing the wounds of the Galaxy after the War and rebuilding the Republic into something better. Something that would last, something that would not fall into the same traps. In the end she had failed, but not for lack of trying. The message ended and the image disappeared. Ben looked up, only then acknowledging the tears.

“Please,” he begged the droid. “One more time.”

The droid obeyed.

“General Kenobi, years ago you served…”

Kenobi. Obi-Wan. Ben. His namesake. The Jedi who had given his life for his family. He knew little about the man. Most importantly, he had given them hope. Hope for a tomorrow free of tyranny. His sacrifice had not been in vain. They had won. When the message ended a second time, he did not ask Artoo to play it again. That was enough for now. He had other things to focus on.

A few hours later, Rey, who had fallen asleep in the co-pilot’s seat, was woken up by the navicomputer informing them that they would soon come out of hyperspace. Her black tunic smelled of sweat and Wookiee fur.

“Ben!” she called, getting up and stretching.

There was no response. She walked to the lounge. Ben was asleep, just as she had been. He looked so peaceful. So young. So real. She felt something tug at her heart. They had slept apart from one another. Now that she had him, now that they were together, she didn’t want him out of her sight. She loved him, and she knew that he loved her. They hadn’t said it yet, but they knew. She knelt close to him and whispered his name. Nothing. She touched his shoulder gently, then firmly, then decided to just shake him. He opened his eyes, a bit startled.

“Rey.”

Her face was all that he could see. He sat up and looked at her. He didn’t quite believe it. He had feared that all of this was a lie, another evil machination. That he would wake up and see that she had disappeared. It felt too good to be true. And yet it was. She nodded and said his name, cherishing the sound, feeling as if she could say it forever and never be tired of it. Her hand was on his thigh, and she was absently caressing it. When she noticed what she was doing, however, she felt her face get red and got right up.

“We’re here!” she exclaimed, practically running back to the cockpit.

Ben had felt a tremor close to where her hand had just been. He decided to put the thought away. There was plenty of time to come back to it. He admitted to himself that this was something he wanted to investigate further. Rey was flipping switches left and right when he joined her. They came out of hyperspace right at this moment. The planet before them was green and blue, and it was home. It could not be Tatooine, for it was dead. It could not be Alderaan, for it was gone. Home would be where everything had begun. Home would be Naboo.


	2. The Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey arrive on Naboo and go to a special place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thrill of writing Star Wars fic is so strong that I started this chapter mere hours after posting the first one. It just wanted to come out of me. It's a shorter one but it needed to be this way. Enjoy!

The Falcon barely acknowledged the city of Theed as it made its descent. Beautiful as it was, there wasn’t truly anything meaningful to see. Ben gave it a fast glance before focusing back on his goal. Rey, however, was still taking in all the green in the galaxy. She made the necessary adjustments for in-atmosphere flight without really thinking about it, preferring to look at the domes of the human capital city. As she placed her hand back on her controls, she looked sideways at Ben. More than seeing it, she felt this sense of purpose emanating from him. He knew where he was going. How? She did not know. The only answer was the Force, she thought.

“I looked at a map, earlier” he said suddenly.

“What?”

“Well, you asked how I knew where I was going.” he explained.

“No, I didn’t. I… I didn’t speak” Rey said.

He turned his head and looked at her. “Oh. I thought you had. Sorry.”

This was strange, to say the least. Had he just read her thoughts? It seemed like it at first, but after hearing what he had just said… This was something else. Ben just smiled and returned his attention to his piloting. He very much looked like Han in this moment. She was reminded of their arrival on Takodana. Before Maz’s Castle. Before the saber. Before Kylo Ren. Rey chased the memory away. The Falcon kept on flying fast, and for a few more minutes there was nothing but silence again. They simply didn’t feel the need to speak.

They finally landed near a lake house in the country. Rey looked around and started to run in the tall grass. It tickled her legs. Ben was behind, walking at his own pace. Then came Artoo, confidently gliding, and Threepio, as always complaining that no one had bothered to let him know they had arrived. The large house sat on the very bank of the lake. They slowly walked around it. It looked old and recently abandoned, but it also had gravitas, as if the stone itself had a character and a voice that they could hear at any moment. Two small canoes floated lazily in the water, side by side. The four then entered the house. Rey had waited for Ben in front of the big wooden doors. They were his to push open. Dust and leaves flew as he did. Their steps echoed in the lifeless hall. There were paintings on the walls, portraits of people that Rey obviously didn’t know, as well as tapestries that represented Naboo flora and fauna. There were smiling men and women, strange flowers and animals. Rey looked at all of them while trying to tune out Threepio’s flow of constant descriptions and explanations. Artoo bleeped something.

“I will most certainly not stop talking, Artoo!” he snapped back. “Master Solo and Mistress Rey have to know what they’re looking at, and who do you think is best suited to tell them?”

There was a sarcastically questioning sound. It was unmistakable.

“Me, Artoo! I was talking about me! Oh, dear… You’re very lucky to have a friend as patient as I am, and for your sake, I do hope that you realize it someday.”

“Threepio, please” Rey intervened. She placed a finger in front of her lips, pointing towards Ben with her other hand. He was standing in front of the biggest portrait, down at the end of the hall. She joined him and took his big hand in hers. Together they just stared at the young woman depicted above. Rey saw a white face with a dot on each cheek. She saw red lipstick. This Rey knew because she had seen Connix wear some once. The young woman had the strangest crown on her head. It came down on the sides of her face, and her hair seemed to have gone through the most brutal ordeal to look so neatly tied and displayed. Rey’s was just resting on her shoulders and down her neck. The red dress looked simple enough, though. Just a big red dress with black lines here and there, gold on the front, and medium-sized red balls that looked like eggs around the hem. Ben was looking up at her.

“This…” he started in his deep voice, swallowing before continuing “is Padmé Amidala Naberrie. Queen and Senator of Naboo. Wife to Anakin, mother to Luke and… and Leia, and grandmother…” he trailed off for a few seconds. “Grandmother to me.”

Rey’s mouth was agape. So, Ben was a prince?

“Are you a prince?” she articulated.

He turned to face her. “Naboo is an elective monarchy, so, no. Not here.”

He walked through a door that led to a dining hall. Rey stared at Padmé for a little while longer. Wait. Not here? She walked to the next room.

“What do you mean, not here?”

He opened his mouth but another voice, a mechanic one, answered instead. With immense pride, Threepio stated that as the son of the late Princess, no, General, no, in this case, Princess Leia, Ben – that he, of course, called Master Solo – was the sole heir to the throne of Alderaan, a crown that he could assume if he so desired. All he would have to do would be to broadcast his intentions to the Galaxy, of course, then go through the rituals. A simple enough affair. Rey looked from the droid back to Ben, who had a sad smile on his face.

“I’m afraid I’m not going to do any of that.”

His head fell and he put his hands in his pocket. The right one came out soon after, holding the golden dice. His lips started to move.

“How was he? With you?” Ben said in a trembling voice.

Rey moved close to him. She put her hand on his, covering the dice. “He was wonderful.”

A single tear rolled down his face and Rey pressed herself against him with all the power of her as of yet unspoken love. Unspoken…

“Ben” she called, looking up at his face. He looked so fragile. So distraught. His pain and his guilt were apparent and threatening to boil over, to once again unleash a flow of tears that would end in its own time. There was so much that he still needed to get out. He had been forgiven by the people who mattered most, but Rey felt that he had not yet done what was the most important thing to do: forgive himself. That would take time. And effort. And support. He needed her most of all. After hearing his name again, Ben had looked into her eyes. He could not look away. Rey’s eyes were an infinite pool of calm and strength, an oasis of understanding, a haven where he knew he could rest forever. Her hands were on his cheeks. She was pulling him down to her own face, lips first, for what they had discovered was the only thing they needed to feel truly alive: each other’s body close to them, each other’s mind open to them. They kissed, and the pain ran away.

Ben and Rey had eaten aboard the Falcon, then gone back to explore the house. Rey had wondered how many AT-ATs she could fit in there. She had arrived at a dozen or so, without the legs, of course. There had been several bedrooms to choose from, and they had decided for the smallest one. It was on the first floor and wasn’t richly decorated like the others were. It was simple, and it suited them. They had brought their things from the ship and put them all around the bed. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives. A life that they were going to spend together. Nothing had ever felt so certain for either of them, and they were slowly getting used to this idea.

Hours later, as the night was starting to fall, Ben and Rey sat on the back porch of the house and looked at the reflection of the moon in the water. A fire was burning in front of them. Little did they know that they were sitting mere meters away from the very spot where a fateful secret wedding had been celebrated decades ago. The only one who did was Artoo-Deetoo. He had rolled back to his place and just stood there, replaying the moment for himself, absentmindedly humming at certain points. Once or twice he had wondered if he should project that moment, but he thought better of it and kept it all to himself. They had time to decide these things on their own. Their destiny belonged only to them.

“I love you” Rey said.

“I love you, too” Ben replied.

And they just sat there and listened to the many sounds of the night.


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's never been something quite as beautiful as this for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend you read this one slowly. Take your time. Even in my other, more private work, I've never written anything like that. It doesn't make it good, necessarily, but it makes it heartfelt. I tried to give them what they deserve.

It all happened organically. All of this was very new to both, but it felt as if they were dancing an old dance, like it had been done before and they were just doing it again, for the first time. The Force wasn’t particularly strong on Naboo, but they felt it all around, inside them, and inside each other. They went up to their small room, hand in hand, still without a word, their confession still playing in their heads on an infinite loop. The temperature inside the room seemed to have gone up a few degrees. It was no longer cold, but neither was it warm. It was getting there. What had happened on the Falcon before, that moment when Ben had answered a question she had not asked aloud, it was happening again. They did not know what to make of it. It didn’t feel like they were reading each other’s thoughts. They were feeling them, their very beings were connected like never before. Their proximity, physical as well as emotional, made them naked to the other’s inner eye, so that there was no secret between them about what was going to happen next.

Ben closed the door behind them. Moonlight came from outside the window, bathing half of Rey’s face in white, leaving the other to the shadows. She saw him like this as well after he had taken a few measured steps towards her. Her breathing had quickened. Her heart was accelerating with each second that passed. Ben tried to pace his own, to conceal his own apprehension, but quickly stopped. Ben Solo didn’t conceal anything, especially to her. Ben Solo lived and felt. He expressed. Something inside him was starting to happen. The view of her. The nearness of her. The smell of her. Her hair in my fingers, and her cheeks, so soft. I lean down to kiss her, just once, and I smile. How could I not? She’s here, with me. She’s here now. I kiss her again. Her lips give me life. I feel it coursing through me. I’m alive and I’m forever. We could stay like this until the end of time, but I want more. I want everything that she is. Ben is holding me and for the first time in my life I feel safe. His presence is everything I want, everything I need. I’m happy. His lips on mine are overwhelming. His hair brushes my face. His hands leave my cheeks to caress my neck. And then her shoulders, her arms. I’ve waited my whole life for this. I can’t wait anymore. The top of her tunic disappears. She shivers but we’re still kissing. She reaches for my sweater and pulls it over my head. His chest is so large, exactly as I remember it, except for the scar. He’s immaculate. He’s new. Something’s… He’s hard. I feel it against me. I feel it inside of me too. He’s become desire, and so have I. He is Rey, and I am Ben. He’s kissing my neck now, and the room feels like the sun is just outside the window. He’s breathing hard. Can he hear my heart beating? I’m sure he can. Her heart is singing and playing the most beautiful melody. Her breasts… they’re perky? I like it. I love it. I love them. I love her. Let me just… I don’t mean to, but I moan, just a little. His mouth is warm. He goes from one to the other with… I don’t even have a word. He just does it. It’s only when he pulls my pants down to my ankles that I realized what’s happened down there. I’m here. I’m ready. He gets back up. She unzips my pants. His… I’ve never seen one before. It looks big. We both step out of the puddle of colour that is our clothes and resume our kissing. His body tells me to move closer to the bed. I feel it at the back of my legs. I surrender to it. There she is. She lies on the bed and just looks at me, expectant. Her mouth is open, I can see her teeth. Her chest is rising, falling, rising, falling, and between her legs, right below a bit of dark hair: the world. I feel myself growing harder. I didn’t think it possible. I’m aching. I’m aching too, aching for him. Come to me. And he does. I join her on the bed. He’s on top of me. He’s the sky. She is the earth. All sound has gone from existence. There is only her breath. All I can see are his eyes screaming his desire to me, his nostrils flaring like an animal’s, his lips trembling from anticipation. A quick look at his manhood tells me that he’s waiting. For me? To… what? I nod and he kisses me once more. Then with one hand he gets hold of himself and pushes himself inside of me.

I gasp. I exhale. I’m home. This is happening. I go in a little, then come out. She exhales. She’s welcoming me. It hurts a little, but nothing I can’t manage. I want more. I go back in. She sucks some air in and shows her teeth. She grabs my arms and digs her fingers into my flesh. Am I doing this wrong? It’s okay, I tell him. It’s perfect. He comes out and I already miss him. Come back. He does. It’s getting easier. Her essence now covers me entirely. I look down where our bodies are joined. I can’t believe it. The sounds she makes… Now I can go deep. I feel him. He’s inside me, all of him. The movement becomes regular, then faster, and faster, and the bed is shaking beneath us. I close my eyes. Where has she gone? Is she enjoying it? It’s perfect. I lift my legs. He goes deeper. She starts moaning. She’s saying my name. I whisper hers into her ear. I bite that ear, gently. He’s filling me. Her legs close behind my back. Now, when I come out, I can’t get very far. I don’t want him to leave. Please don’t let him leave. I kiss him fiercely. I just won’t let go of him. I think she just bit me. That’s fair. She grabs my ass with a firm hand, uses it to push me even deeper inside her. I understand why she closed her eyes a minute ago. This is too good. This is everything. I feel something coming. I’m coming. Soon. Very soon. Whatever is happening to him is happening to me. I’m so hot. The bed under me is burning. Her breathing is out of control. Yes, right there! I try to stay focused. Whatever she wants, I’ll give it to her. Right there! Yes! I’m so close. Yes! I can’t hold it anymore…

She screams. He groans. So loud. He almost collapses on top of me. His sweaty chest is so close to mine that they touch with each breath we take. He’s panting. I came inside her. He came inside me. I shouldn’t have, I forgot myself. The consequences… His eyes are searching for mine, seeking forgiveness. We’ll take care of it. He feels relief but hesitates to show it. It’s okay. Her brow is covered in sweat. I kiss her again. Her tongue is coming for mine. Here, have it. You can have all of me. I’m nothing if not with you, Rey. Ben. Ben. Rey.

\---------------

They lie on the bed, side by side, listening to each other’s breathing, listening to it slowly calming down.

They’re happy.

They turn to face each other. Ben Solo and Rey of Jakku. One who knew their story would call it ‘The Scavenger and the Prince’. Leave it for the Holonet dramas. She’s not the Scavenger anymore. And he’s no Prince. Nobody knows who they are. They are the only ones who do. Ben Solo and Rey of Jakku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may be the final one. When I first wrote this note, I thought that this was it, that this little story was done. But I think there's something more. Just one more thing.


	4. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something good happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you happen to be listening to 'Confrontation with Count Dooku and Finale' while reading this final chapter, especially around the 3:40 mark...
> 
> Who knows what would happen?

She looks so peaceful, Ben thought. He wanted to touch her face but didn’t move for fear of waking her up. Let her sleep the whole day through. He looked at the rest of her, hidden beneath the sheet. I want to know all of it. For now, there was only her face, so he focused on it. Outside, the sun rose and started its arc. He just laid there. Until… He felt something. Someone. But the presence wasn’t threatening. It brought peace with it. And love. Downstairs. Outside. Ben slowly got up and put on his clothes. He gave Rey a last loving look before he left the room.

Where is he, Rey wondered. She had hoped that the first thing she saw would be him. He was gone. She started to panic. Called his name. Nothing. She called again, louder. Nothing. Her heart started racing, out of fear. Where is he? She got dressed, ran down the stairs and through the front door. The Falcon was still there. He hadn’t left. But where was he? She searched for him through the Force. She felt his presence but… Something was happening. Rey went through the house, to the place where they had sat the day before.

Ben was standing there, facing the sun. A tall, dark silhouette in the yellow glow of the morning. His legs were spread, and he had his hands behind his back.

“I’m sorry, too” she heard him say.

Then he fell silent. A few seconds passed.

“Thank you” he murmured, and then he said, “I love you too, mom.”

Oh. Rey felt like she was intruding. She took a silent step back.

“No, don’t go” he said louder, and she knew he was talking to her. “Stay here.”

She walked towards him. He turned back. He was crying. But he was also smiling.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Rey answered, not sure what to say next.

“There’s something I… we have to do.” he continued.

It had taken them a few days, but they were done at last. They got off the ship and walked to the spot where his grandparents had gotten married, where they had said ‘I love you’ for the first time, where she had found him that morning, and where he had told her what they had to do.

“Ready?” Ben asked.

Rey nodded with a full smile, her hands shaking with excitement. They ignited their lightsabers. Hers was made from the middle portion of her staff. A bright yellow blade sprung from both sides. It was an elegant weapon. His had a thick white hilt, and it was blue. They looked at each other.

“What’s next?” Rey asked.

Ben shrugged.

“Whatever we want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDITS!
> 
> That was nice, right ? I really enjoyed this exercise in writing fic. First one! I hope you liked it. I hope it did something to you, provided you with some kind of closure for these two people. I love them so much. We all do.
> 
> I'm open to questions! And comments! So... yeah, do all of that if you want to.
> 
> The Force will be with ALL of you. Always.


End file.
